You Belong With Me
by Kitt21
Summary: You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset, She's going off about something that you said, Cuz she doesn't get your humor, Like I do. Prequel to "If Your Reading This" Optimus/O.C. Rated T just to be safe.


**I do not own Transformers. **

* * *

><p>System happily walked down the hallway of the Autobot base in Iacon. She had joined the Autobots a few vorns ago and she had just been promoted to squad leader to her own group of bots. She was very excited since she wasn't one to desire promotions or to climb rank, but still she was proud of her achievements. Even more so since it came from Optimus Prime himself.<p>

When she had started her first day as an Autobot, System had met with the Prime with the rest of the new recruits, and he had left quite an impression with her. She had always heard from others about the brave and strong Autobot leader, and she had always wanted to be someone like that. Someone others could depend on and count on when things got tough, but after she met Optimus Prime did she truly strive to be the best she could be. He had told the recruits that he expected them to do their best and to follow the Autobot code. She couldn't really remember his words, but System could never forget his voice. She had thought she was going to melt from the sound of his strong, deep voice.

After he left, she heard many femmes saying all the things she had been thinking. So much so that Ironhide had to shut them up. He had told all the femmes that they had better get their helms out of their afts 'cause he would run them out of the army if they had joined just to try and get close to the Prime. System was proud to say that she was there because she believed in what the Autobots stood for and not to try to get in her leader's berth. And she proved it too, surprising everyone and Ironhide as well with how fast she went through her training.

Afterward she was sent to another base and wasn't able to see Optimus again for a very long while until she was stationed back at Iacon. She had been asked to join a group of special bots led by Ultra Magnus. It was there that she had learned that Optimus was now involved with Elita-1, the femme commander. System had felt a stab of disappointment, but she hid it. She had worked too hard to let others think she was swooning over her commander. So she sucked it up and carried on.

That is how she is where she is now. In Iacon, walking down a hallway toward her leader's office to deliver some reports. She may have kept her feelings to herself and would never make a move on a claimed mech, but she just couldn't help it. She enjoyed just being near the Prime and allowed herself this little guilty pleasure of seeing him. As she got near, she could hear the Prime's voice from the open door of his office.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend _

_She's upset _

_She's going off about something that you said _

"Elita please. If you would just let me explain-"

"Explain what Optimus?" System heard the voice of Elita-1 snap. "How could you have said something like that? Did you not realize the situation we were in? For Primus' sake, you're the Commander and as such you should set an example!"

"Elita, it was not like that. I merely said that pink was not a good color on her. It was said in jest." Optimus tried to explain.

"I doubt Moonracer saw it that way. It was not her fault she was covered in bright pink paint! If I recall it was two of your soldiers that were responsible." Elita bit out. System was torn. She knew she shouldn't be listening in on her leaders private conversation, but she also didn't want to abandon him in an obvious time of need.

"Elita I-" Optimus tried again.

"Save it!" Elita snapped and the sound of a comm. shutting off was heard. System's decision was decided for her when she heard the sounds of someone getting up and walking toward the door. Before she could do anything Optimus exited his office and saw her standing there. They looked at each other for a few clicks before Optimus started laughing at her scared look, her optics wide and mouth tight.

"I'm guessing you heard that?" He asked her, still smiling. Ashamed, she nodded her head. An awkward silence fell between them, each not knowing what to say. Until System smiled.

"So. Sunny and Sides dumped pink paint on Moonracer?" She asked. Optimus smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Bright neon to be exact."

"Yikes." System shivered. "You're right. That wouldn't look good on her." They both laughed.

_Cuz she doesn't, get your humor _

_Like I do _

After that little interaction, System and Optimus began to spend some time together. Nothing intimate or extremely friendly, but social none the less. System began to become one of the few that Optimus could come to, to vent about his troubles and angst. He would still go to his officers and close friends, but System offered a unique point of view about things.

In her quarters System was, as Jazz would say, 'Jamming to some cool tunes' and just passing some time until her shift on monitor duty. She was really enjoying a certain song, one with lots of instrumentals and very little vocals, when she heard someone banging on her door. Quickly turning the music down, she opened the door to see Elita-1 glaring at her.

"Do you mind keeping that down? You're disturbing everyone else." She demanded. System just nodded. She wasn't really afraid of the femme commander like most others were, but she was a commander and of higher rank than System. Elita nodded, turned on her heel, and marched away.

_I'm in my room _

_It's a typical Tuesday night _

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like _

Closing the door, System sighed and tried to get back into the motion of the song with the volume turned down. It wasn't really fair, no one was really bothered by her music, it was a popular song.

Someone knocking on her door again caused her to sigh in annoyance. Was Elita back to complain about something else? She was surprised to see it was an apologetic Optimus Prime.

"Sorry about that. Elita isn't one for music." He apologized for his girlfriends attitude.

"It's fine. It's not like I really did anything wrong." System smiled. Optimus returned the smile, glad System wasn't upset. Then he heard what she was listening to.

"Is that the new song from Rhapsody?" He asked. System nodded.

"Yes. You like her work?" Optimus nodded. System smiled and invited the Prime in. They began to talk about their tastes in music.

_And she'll never know your story _

_Like I do _

System walked down the hallway, on her way to her duty shift, when she passed a junction and saw Optimus walking toward her, with Elita-1 latched to his arm.

"System. It's nice to see you." Optimus greeted. System smiled and greeted him as well. Giving a polite nod and greeting to Elita-1, who did the same.

"I'm sorry for not being able to speak with you for some time. I have been busy with other matters." Optimus apologized, the two hadn't been able to meet for a conversation or even Energon for some time.

"That's alright. You're a busy mech. I'm sure we can get together soon." System smiled. She wasn't quite sure, but she thought she saw Elita-1's face tense up.

"Well we'd better be going. Like you said, Prime is a busy mech. Let's go Optimus." She hurriedly dragged Optimus down the hallway, Prime shooting an apologetic look over his shoulder. System didn't know how to feel as she watched Elita get closer to Optimus and lay her head down on his shoulder. She knew she would never have a chance at being with Optimus, what with her plain pink and silver armor and a simple squad leader while Elita-1 was drop dead gorgeous with her rosy red armor, perfect molding, and leader of the femme force of the Autobots. Sighing, System started back on her way to her duty shift, wishing she could be noticed by Optimus.

_But she wears short skirts _

_I wear T-shirts _

_She's cheer captain _

_And I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming about the day _

_When you wake up and find _

_That what your looking for _

_Has been here the whole time _

Optimus paced back and forth in System's quarters, ranting and raving about the trouble he's been having with his relationship with Elita-1. She would often complain that Optimus wouldn't spend enough time with her, that he didn't understand her situations, that he didn't care about her. System would sit and listen to everything Optimus said and would even make a few suggestions that may help him deal with Elita, but always secretly disliking Elita for what she put Optimus through.

'I wish you could see how much I care for you Optimus.' System always thought.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along _

_So why can't you see _

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me _

"System. Please wait." System turned around and saw Optimus walking toward her from down the hall. She waited for him to catch up to her, then she saw the state of his armor and started laughing.

"What happened to you!" Optimus' armor was a complete disaster, his paint was faded and his armor chipped and scratched in many places.

"Oh. I've been helping Prowl with tactical for the last few orns."

"Mmhmm." System hummed. "And the armor?" Optimus looked sheepish.

"That's what I get for promising to help Ironhide in the training room without recharge." System couldn't help it, she laughed.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Can't have our Prime looking like a bum." Optimus laughed and let her take his hand and guide him to her quarters. They both didn't even notice how natural their time together was starting to feel.

_Walkin' the streets _

_With you and your worn-out jeans _

_I can't help thinking _

_This is how it ought to be _

System left Optimus to get cleaned up as she set herself down on her berth. "So I guess this will teach you to pull all-lunar cycles next time." System chuckled.

"I guess so." She heard Optimus laugh over the sound of the water. "As well as something else."

"Oh? What?" She asked. She heard the water turn off and watched as Optimus stepped out, wiping off the water with a drying cloth.

"When training with Ironhide and you're tired, duck." They both laughed.

_Laughing on a park bench _

_Thinking to myself _

_Hey isn't this easy _

System watched as Optimus' face lit up as he laughed. She had began to notice that Optimus had started smiling and laughing less and less, and she had missed it. She knew his job as commander was stressful but she also suspected it was his relationship with Elita-1 that was the cause of his depression.

_And you've got a smile _

_That could light up this whole town _

_I haven't seen it in a while _

_Since she brought you down _

"Optimus?" System spoke up hesitantly. Optimus looked at her with a smile and System stalled. She had wanted to ask Optimus why he was still with Elita-1 if she made him unhappy, but if she did tell him that, she feared he might ask why she would say something like that and the truth about her feelings would be out. She did care for Optimus deeply, but she felt like she didn't deserve him. At the Prime's expectant look, System knew she had to think of something to say quick. "Are you alright? I mean, is everything fine with you and Elita?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Optimus smiled and nodded.

"Oh, just asking." System answered airily, knowing Optimus wasn't being entirely truthful.

_You say you're fine _

_I know you better than that _

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that _

Optimus smiled at her again and placed a servo on her shoulder. "I'm glad to have you as one of my closest friends System. I hope you know that." System forced a smile and nodded, feeling her spark ache.

Friends, that was all he saw her as.

But then,

_She wears high heels _

_I wear sneakers _

_She's cheer captain _

_And I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming about the day _

_When you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for _

_Has been here the whole time _

Isn't that what she wanted the Prime to think of her as?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along _

_So why can't you see _

_You belong with me _

System sat on the edge of her berth, staring down forlornly at the floor. She had just been on her way to deliver some more data pads to Optimus when she had overheard another argument between him and Elita-1. She didn't even need to be at the door to hear them, they were yelling so loudly that half the base must have heard them. She had instantly bypassed Optimus' office and delivered the data pads to Prowl, who didn't even ask why he was getting Prime's workload when he heard the argument.

"I really wish Elita wouldn't treat him like that. He has to deal with so much already, he doesn't deserve what she puts him through." The second said. System just nodded and left to the safety of her room. She felt horrible about hiding while Optimus was no doubt going through the Pit because of Elita. She just wanted to go find the mech and comfort him, he was no doubt feeling utterly wounded. A knock at the door distracted her. Getting up and opening the door, she was surprised to see Optimus. He looked so depressed, she didn't even say anything, she just lead him inside and sat beside him on her berth.

_Standing by and _

_Waiting at your back door _

_All this time _

_How could you not know baby _

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me _

"We're not together anymore." Optimus spoke after many cycles of silence. System didn't need to be told what he meant, she just placed her arm around his shoulders in comfort. "I can't believe I didn't see it coming. I knew it was leading up to this, but still…." He placed his face in his hands and gave a ragged sigh. System couldn't hold off any longer. She threw her other arm around him and hugged him close.

"It's alright Optimus, you couldn't have known what would happen." She comforted.

"I should have." He muttered. He was surprised System was holding onto him, even more surprised how comforting she felt.

"That's a load of slag and you know it." She said fiercely, she wasn't one to cuss, especially to her commander, but he needed to listen to what she had to say. "You wanna know what it is you should have known? It's that you deserve much better." She placed her hand under his chin and forced him to look straight at her. "You deserve someone who thinks about _you _and not themselves, someone who will stand by you and offer you strength not demand your time, patience, and full attention 24/7. I'm not saying Elita is a selfish person, but what she did and how she treated you was wrong. Now you both no longer need to suffer. She can go off and do her own thing, and you no longer need to cater to her whims, apologize for her, or have another argument again." Optimus was surprised at all she said, and all he could do was smile.

"Thank you." System smiled as well and gave him a quick hug.

"Anytime" she said.

_Oh _

_I remember you _

_Drivin' to my house _

_In the middle of the night _

_I'm the one who makes you laugh _

_When you know you're about to cry _

"So ya gonna come to the party later?" System was sitting in the rec. room, having her daily ration of energon, when Jazz had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ambushed her with his question. The Autobots were celebrating a recent victory over the Decepticons and the fact there weren't that many casualties, no one had to stay in the med bay and be at the mercy of Ratchet. That was reason enough to party.

"I'm not sure Jazz. I got a lot of work left to do, I've been putting it off so long, I swear that it's procreating." System said. Jazz gave a wince at the mention of procreating data pads, he had nightmares of being eaten alive by the little blighters.

"Oh come on Sys, it won't be much of a party without everyone there. Even Optimus is coming." Jazz wiggled his optic ridge in suggestion, making the femme nearly spit her energon out. How the special ops. agent ever found out about her little secret, she would never know. "Come on, it'd be a great chance to-"

"Stop right there Jazz. You know I'm not that kind of femme." System interrupted sternly. "Besides, he just broke up with Elita-1, he's on the rebound and I won't take advantage of him like that, I care about him too deeply to do that to him. So forget about whatever scheme you have to push us together, 'cause it won't work." She downed the rest of her energon and stood up. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to be late for my shift." And she headed to one of the exits, never looking back. If she had, she would have seen Optimus step into the room from the opposite entrance, and stare after her.

"Told ya." Jazz smirked. Optimus just ignored the silver mech, more interested in the fact that he was so narrow sighted.

_And I know your favorite songs _

_And you tell me about your dreams _

_Think I know where you belong _

_I think I know it's with me _

In her room, System sat at her desk with a data pad scrolling text, but not taking in any of the information. Her mind was on what Jazz had said, about Optimus being at the party. She was glad that he was feeling better after the break up that he was going out and socializing with his troops. Than her thoughts turned to more intimate things. Now that Optimus was no longer tied down to Elita, she could have a chance, but she didn't want to ruin what she already had with Optimus, he trusted her and she was one of his confidants. But if she didn't take the chance, she might lose him to another femme or mech and she would always have that regret with her, that she was too afraid to go out and get what she wanted. She took a deep breath, finally turned the data pad off, and stood up. She made her decision and went with it, hoping she wouldn't regret what she was going to do.

At the rec. room, the party was in full swing, every Autobot was in attendance, even the officers. Jazz and Prowl were both in a corner, being very hands on with each other. Ironhide and Chromia had run off together, and Optimus was with Ratchet, just chatting with whoever came up to them.

"Jazz really outdid himself this time." Ratchet said over the music Blaster was playing. Optimus nodded in agreement, resisting looking over at the silver mech and risking seeing what he and Prowl were no doubt doing.

"Holy Primus." Ratchet breathed, somehow gaining Optimus' attention. Ratchet was staring at the entrance of the rec. room at a new arrival. Optimus had to stretch to his full height to see what got everyone's attention. What he saw took his proverbial breath away. System stood in the entrance, her paintjob gleaming beautifully in the light of the rec. room. She looked self-consciously around at all the bots looking at her as she entered, she probably didn't expect her entrance to be that noticeable. When she locked optics with Optimus, she started to make her way towards him. Optimus was shoved lightly by Ratchet to get going, he didn't even protest as he made his own way to the femme.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along _

_So why can't you see _

_You belong with me _

They both met each other in the middle of the room, surrounded by staring bots. System was uncharacteristically nervous at all the gawking stares.

"Hello Optimus." She greeted him, giving a small shy smile. Optimus was totally captivated by her. Her armor, which she didn't normally keep immaculate like other femmes, was touched up and sparkled with the light layer of wax she had applied. It was a small effort, but it made her very attractive.

"Would you like to dance?" Optimus asked, holding out his hand and motioning to the dance floor. Blaster seemed to be keeping a very close optic on them 'cause he instantly halted his fast paced song and started playing a more sedate one. System nervously took Prime's hand and he led her to the dance floor. He guided her arms to wrap around his neck and he place his hands gently on her hips and they started to sway gently. Other bots started to join in, appeasing System's nerves somewhat.

"Listen Optimus. There's something I need to tell you." She started to say, looking him straight in the optic. "I'm not sure how you'll respond, but I've been wanting to tell you for the longest ti-" But she was silenced by the press of Optimus' lips to her own. The kiss was chaste, but she leaned into it, loving the feel of him. When they pulled away, she had a dreamy look in her optics.

"There's something I've been wanting to say too. But I guess we both know what it is." He chuckled. System felt her face heat up, but she smiled anyway and pressed herself closer to his body.

_Standing by and _

_Waiting at your back door _

_All this time _

_How could you not know baby _

_You belong with me _

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to figure it out." Optimus said. System shook her head.

"Don't be. You were with another and I didn't want you to know for obvious reasons, so let's just forgive and forget. We're here, and we belong together. Nothing else matters." Optimus smiled and held her close.

"How is it you always know what to say?" He chuckled. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Simple, I love you." She said, surprising Optimus with how readily she said that statement. Than he thought about all the times System had been there for him, listened to him when he needed someone to talk to, made him laugh when he was upset, comforted him when he was hurting, and always right beside him offering him strength when he felt weak. She had always loved him and had always been right there beside him. He cupped her face in his hands and gazed at her.

"I…I love you too." Then he pressed another chaste kiss to her lips. System felt like her spark would burst with happiness when she heard Optimus confess his feelings to her. She readily kissed him back and clung to him, vowing never to let him go.

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me _

_Have you ever thought _

_Just maybe _

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this story. Review and tell me what you think. Did I do it alright or did I totally tank it?<strong>


End file.
